


Almost Human [EXPANDED EDITION]

by AnnaOnTheMoon



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Best Friends, Borg - Freeform, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Recovery, USS Enterprise D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 05:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14097924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon
Summary: This is an expanded version of Almost Human.  Beverly helps Jean-Luc recover from his ordeal with the Borg.





	Almost Human [EXPANDED EDITION]

Jean-Luc Picard stumbled as he attempted to get himself out of the cage like apparatus in Data’s lab.  He grimaced when he tried to use his Borg-implanted hand to steady himself.  Deanna Troi looked on with apprehension.

**“How do you feel?”**

**“Almost human.”** Beverly grinned at her best friend for trying to make a joke.  “ **We’ll get you to Sickbay.  We won’t have any trouble getting these implants out now.”**  Beverly wrapped her arm around Jean-Luc’s back and found a blanket to drape over his shoulders as she ushered him out of Data’s lab and towards sickbay. They had stripped him of most of the Borg armour except for the pieces that were fused to his skin, and Beverly really didn’t want anyone to gawk.  She briefly toyed with the idea of asking for a direct beam to sickbay, then dismissed it.  Jean-Luc tried to shrug off Beverly’s arm, wanting to stride independently through his ship.

“Beverly, I can walk on my own....” 

“I know, but I just need to touch you.” She added _just to make sure you’re really you_ in her head.   Jean-Luc lifted his arm with the mechanical appendage as if he wanted to caress her cheek and then dropped it suddenly, remembering his hand was no longer there.  Or rather, he was fairly certain it was there, but encased under the Borg arm.  He settled on smiling, which looked funny around all the Borg implants.  Beverly wanted to grimace, but instead she smiled back at him.  “Please?  Just...let me help you."

Once they reached Sickbay, Beverly ushered him into a private room and had him get onto the biobed.  “Oh, Jean-Luc...this might take a while.  Would it be ok if I get Alyssa to assist?”  Jean-Luc frowned, but then gave his consent. He didn’t want  Beverly to run herself ragged, which was exactly what she would do without the assistance of her nurse and friend.  “If you need assistance, yes.”

“Thank you.”  Beverly cut the tubes attached to his face. “I can cut these out without putting you under if you promise to stay still. The microsurgery to remove the fibre implants will take no time at all, but some of the implants might take a few hours.” 

“I will. Beverly, can you do something about my arm first?” He lifted up his metal arm.  “I feel....well, I don’t like looking at it this way.”  Beverly sadly smiled at her Captain and best friend. “Of course, Jean-Luc.  Let me run a scan to see how you were controlling it.” 

It turned out in their haste to create Locutus, they hadn’t removed Jean-Luc’s arm at all, they had only inserted probes as far as the nerves on his elbow that ran the whole way down his arm on the inside of the prosthetic.  All Beverly needed to do was carefully sever the link to Jean-Luc’s nerves, and he would be able to regain the use of his arm.  After Beverly removed the sleeve, She had Jean-Luc attempt to make a fist and he sighed when he was unable to.  “Don’t worry about it,”  Beverly said as she picked up his hand and gave it a soft squeeze.  “We can fix it.”

“I felt your touch.” 

“Well, that’s great!”

“No, I meant before.  When I was...we were in Sickbay?  You said my name and touched me.” Beverly grinned.  “I thought I saw a flash of recognition there.”    Even when he was an alien hybrid, he still knew who his best friend was. 

Fifteen minutes later his arm was bathed in the light of a regenerator beam while Beverly worked on the attachments on his chest and head.  The chest plate came away to reveal a series of tubes going into his chest straight to his mechanical heart.  She supposed they had already seen Jean-Luc as part-machine due to his heart and wondered what kind of enhancements they might have added.  She examined the tubes and frowned slightly. 

“Something wrong?”

“No,  but I’d like to take you into surgery before I attempt to remove anything attached to your heart.  I don’t know what they’ve done to you...”

“But, I’m breathing and my heart is pumping?”

“Yes. That’s a good sign.  And you’re _you_ again.  Once we severed the mental link with the Borg, your DNA started correcting itself.  But these tubes here...I’m not sure what they do and I don’t want to try to remove them without you being attached to a heart machine just in case.”  Jean-Luc had a worried look on his face and Beverly wished she could soothe it away.

“Will my heart need to be replaced again?”   Beverly shook her head. “No...at least, I don’t think so.  But I _do_ have one here.  On standby.”

“Beverly....how long have you had it here?”  She blushed slightly.  “Since I came back to the _Enterprise_.  Look, I know Doctor Pulaski did a good job, but I still regret that I wasn’t here to do it for you and I vowed that I would keep a spare here for you just in case anything went wrong. “  Jean-Luc nodded, accepting her reason.  The truth was, she didn’t actually _trust_ that Pulaski had done a good job and was worried it would malfunction or become defective like his original.   Beverly gingerly pried the half-helmet off his face and winced at the state of his skin underneath. His skin had gone a sickly almost chalk white colour while under the influence of the Borg and it was dry and almost scaly. She took a moment to run her hands over his head. “Hair’s still here.”

“Well, that’s good. I don’t _need_ to lose anymore.”  Beverly grinned.  She nodded to Alyssa, who brought over some dermal bandages.  “I’m going to have to bandage your head, Jean-Luc.  I don’t think the dermol regenerator will work on it.” 

“How long will it take to heal?”

“Right now, I don’t know.  A week, maybe longer?  I also need to wheel you in for surgery soon to remove the rest of the implants.  They are...extensive.” 

“But I’ll be fine?”   Beverly reached down to clasp his free hand and she gave it a squeeze.  “Have I ever not been able to fix you?”  Jean-Luc slipped his hand out of hers to lightly cup her cheek. “No, you always fix me.”

Beverly eyed Jean-Luc’s legs and the metal ‘underpants’ Jean-Luc was wearing.  His lower legs were still encased in metal, but hopefully she could free his legs before surgery. The metal underpants would be a challenge.  She slowly cut through the metal and when it split she pulled it aside.  There were tubes going from the metal underpants down his thigh and under the sheath, where they were inserted into his leg at key points – his knees, thighs, and ankles.  Beverly carefully severed the tubes and made notes on her chart.  She had an outline of Jean-Luc’s body on her PADD and each place she removed a tube, she made a small X so she would remember to cut the remaining tubes out in surgery.  Unfortunately, Jean-Luc’s outline contained many small Xes.

“Right. I need you to flex your toes for me.”  Jean-Luc wiggled his toes with considerable effort.  “Does it hurt?”

“Not hurt, so much as I feel like I have to retrain my feet. Does that make sense?” Beverly nodded.

“It does . The Borg implants seem to have been programmed to control all of your muscles in your lower body.  I’m hoping nothing has been damaged beyond repair, but I won’t know-“

“Until you get a scan, and wheel me into surgery.  I know, Bev.”  He sighed.  He hated surgery.  He trusted Beverly with his life – more than once – but he still hated the idea of needing surgery, and he told her as much.  “Beverly...I know you need to get me into surgery, but you know how much I loathe having surgery.  I’m sorry.”

“I know.  Trust me, Jean-Luc, I don’t like seeing you on my operating table any more than you enjoy being on it.  Why don’t I get you scrubbed up and prepped for surgery?”

 “Don’t you usually have Alyssa perform the prep work?”

“Well, yes....but I thought you might appreciate having it done by someone you trust.”  She grinned.  “Or don’t you trust me unless you’re unconscious on my operating table?”  Jean-Luc tried to chuckle, but it came out as a cough. “I trust you.  I just don’t want you to run yourself ragged doing _everything_ for me.” 

“Understood, Captain.  But please, let me prep you for surgery.  Consider it...therapy for myself as much as comfort for you.”

“Alright, Doctor.  How’s my arm?” Beverly went to the other side of the bed and checked. “You’re in luck. It seems to have healed up nicely while we’ve been chatting.”  She deactivated the regenerator and had Jean-Luc flex and move his hand a bit.  “Right. Now that you have the use of your hands back, let’s get the rest of these Borg implants out.” 

It took 12 hours of extensive surgery, but Beverly had finally removed the final piece of Borg.  The surgery might have gone quicker if she hadn’t cried a few times over the state of Jean-Luc.  Fortunately, Alyssa understood and never suggested Beverly stop or have another doctor take over...not to mention how  upset Jean-Luc might have been if she had anyone else but her performing his surgery.

She took great glee as she removed the devices and put them in a storage bin for examination by her and Data at a later date.  As much as she absolutely hated what the Borg had done to Jean-Luc and hated what they had tried to do to the varied federation races, she had to admit they were fairly fascinating.  She hoped between her, Data, and Geordi they could learn more about the Borg without asking Jean-Luc for any assistance.  As far as Beverly was concerned, he had been through enough.

She had an orderly wheel him out of the operating theatre while she quickly changed back into her regular uniform.  Jean-Luc’s eyes remained closed, but fortunately, he wasn’t in any danger.   She took up a vigil at Jean-Luc’s bedside, monitoring his vital signs and bandages every few hours and occasionally taking sips of the tea Alyssa kept bringing her.  Alyssa knew there was no point in suggesting Beverly return to her quarters for sleep, and instead just made sure a comfortable chair was moved into the Captain’s room. 

When Jean-Luc finally stirred, he smiled when he saw Beverly sound asleep in the chair next to his bed.  His movement triggered an alarm and he panicked that it would wake Beverly, but Nurse Ogawa hurried into the room and disabled the alarm.  Jean-Luc tried to speak his thanks, but no words came out.  Alyssa brought him a glass of water and after a few sips he was able to speak. “Thank you, Nurse Ogawa. Has Beverly been here the whole time?”

“Yes, Sir.  She wouldn’t leave your side except to return to her quarters to shower.”

“Er, how long have I been here?” 

“Surgery took twelve hours, sir.  You’ve been asleep for,”  Alyssa checked the monitor next to his bed, “fifty-two hours.”

“Fifty-two hours ? I feel exhausted. How am I?”  Alyssa consulted the monitors attached to the biobed. “Better.  Your arm is healed and Doctor Crusher was able to remove all of the implants.”  Jean-Luc went to sit up. “Good. Then I can return to duty.”  Alyssa blushed as the blanket covering Jean-Luc slid off.  “Uhm...Sir?” 

Jean-Luc suddenly realised he was exposed and hurried to cover himself back up. “Sorry, Nurse Ogawa. I wasn’t aware....”

“You had implants in your groin,”  a sleepy voice from the corner spoke up.  Jean-Luc glanced down at his crotch and Beverly chuckled. “It’s fine now.  You don’t think I would leave you deformed, do you?”  Her eyes glittered with mischief and Alyssa took this as her cue to leave the Captain and Doctor alone.  Jean-Luc  paused in thought as thoughts tumbled through his mind.  Beverly had touched him?  “Hmm. I’m sorry I slept through that.”  Beverly grinned. “Cheeky. Honestly, Jean-Luc, everything should be in working order.” 

“I appreciate your thought and concern.”

 “Just doing my job.” Jean-Luc caught her hand in his and gave it a squeeze.  “You did more than ‘just your job’.  Beverly, you saved me.” 

“Couldn’t lose my favourite Captain, could I?” 

Jean-Luc still held Beverly’s hand in his as she reached for her tricorder in her pocket to run over him.  She squeezed his hand. “Much as I love holding your hand, I need it free to examine you.”  Jean-Luc’s cheeks coloured as he reluctantly released her hand. “Oh, er...right.”  He watched as she ran the tricorder over him.   “Am I free to go?” Beverly laughed.  “Soon, Jean-Luc. Let me finish this exam and then we’ll see.  Deanna wants to see you, too.”  Jean-Luc grimaced. “I know.  Tell you what,  I’ll make you dinner tonight.”

“So then,  you _are_ going to release me today.”

“I could bring dinner here,” she retorted back. “But I think I can release you to light duties after you eat something and prove to me that you can walk.  Come on, swing those legs over the side.”  Jean-Luc gaped at Beverly.  “Er...Beverly?  Doctor...could I have some clothing first?”  Beverly laughed as she realised he was still naked under his blanket. 

“Oh, right!  I can get you a pair of pyjamas for now, and I can get a uniform from your quarters if you’d like me to.”

 “Please.”  Beverly reached down gave his hand a squeeze.  “I’ll have Alyssa bring you some breakfast while I’m away.  And remember, it’s a return to _light duty_. Do you need me to help you put on the pyjamas?”  Beverly’s eyes shone with mirth and Jean-Luc couldn’t help but chuckle at his best friend. “You already got a free look today.”

“Mm, but it’s nice to look at.”  Jean-Luc blushed and Beverly laughed. “My, my, your blush spreads to your chest...wonder if it goes all the way down?”  Beverly reached for the blanket to move it aside and Jean-Luc grabbed her hands. “Beverly...while I appreciate your effort to tease and make me feel better....”  Beverly reached out and patted his leg. “I know. I’m sorry. I think I’m over compensating myself.”  She leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “Hmm, and probably a little unprofessional.  Right, I’ll leave you to put on the pyjamas and let Alyssa know you’d like some breakfast.” Jean-Luc softly smiled at Beverly and nodded. “Thanks.”

###

Beverly insisted on walking Jean-Luc back to his quarters after dinner.  “Just in case you need me for anything.”  Beverly wasn’t going to admit that it was as much for her as it was for him. She just needed to constantly see him to prove to herself he was back and was going to be alright.  She supposed that was why she was outrageously flirting with him earlier, too.   Jean-Luc glanced over at his best friend and smiled.  She really was going over the top to make him feel as though everything was back to normal, even if he did have bandages still covering half his head.  He was glad she was walking him back.  If he was honest with himself, he didn’t really want to be alone with his thoughts anyway.  When they got to his door, he naturally invited her in for tea just to prolong his contact with her. After their drinks, Beverly casually suggested she sleep in his quarters on the sofa just in case he needed anything in the middle of the night.  She pretended not to notice when he agreed a little too readily than he usually would have.  Beverly curled up in the corner of his sofa with one of his books on her lap after she bade him goodnight and she listened for the even sound of him asleep before she allowed herself to lay down to close her eyes.

Jean-Luc was fitfully sleeping. Images of his time on the Borg cube ran through his head until they were replaced with things that had never happened.  He watched as he shot at people who had been his crewmen and assimilated his friends.  He assimilated Will, Worf, Geordi, Deanna, and Wesley before he finally rounded on Beverly.  Jean-Luc woke with a scream as he watched himself lower the drilling device over Beverly’s beautiful blue eyes. 

Beverly had been sleeping on his sofa and jolted awake when she heard his scream.  She ran into his bedroom and saw him sitting straight up, his knees drawn up to his chest, and tears streaming down his face. Beverly’s heart broke a little when she saw how vulnerable he was.  “Jean-Luc?”

“Bev...Beverly? Is that you? Are you really here?  I didn’t...I didn’t assimilate you?”  Tears sprung to Beverly’s eyes and she quickly wiped them away before he saw them. “No, you didn’t.  I’m here.  Let me get you a cup of tea and we’ll get you back to sleep.”  He nodded and watched as she left the room to move to the replicator. 

“Tea.  Valerian Root.  Hot. “ She only hoped the tea would help him get back to sleep.  If he was having nightmares, maybe she should try to convince him to speak with Deanna.

Jean-Luc took the tea from her gratefully. “Why are you here?”

“I told you last night after dinner I would stay tonight just in case you needed me, don’t you remember?”

“I didn’t think you would stay after I fell asleep.” 

“Of course I stayed, you’re my patient...and my best friend.” 

“On the sofa?”  She smiled.  “Well, I wasn’t going to assume I could sleep in your bed.”  Jean-Luc turned down a corner of the blanket covering him. “Please.” 

Beverly glanced down at her uniform. “Can I borrow something to sleep in?”  Jean-Luc nodded and  pointed to one of his drawers.  Beverly soon found a spare set of his pyjamas and disappeared into his bathroom to change. When she came out,  Jean-Luc chuckled. “Looks better on you than it does me.” 

Beverly smiled and got into the bed next to her best friend.  It wasn’t the first time they had shared a bed together, but it had been quite some time.  Beverly rolled over onto her side and was surprised when she felt Jean-Luc’s arm wrap around her waist, but she relaxed into his embrace.  He buried his face in her hair and started to sob.  “I thought I lost you.” 

“Hey, shouldn’t I be the one saying that to you?”  Beverly rolled over so she could look at Jean-Luc’s face.  She leaned over and gave him a chaste kiss.  “Jean-Luc, do you want to tell me about your dream?” 

“My...dream...nightmare.  I....assimilated everyone. Will, Deanna, Geordi, Worf...then  I assimilated Wesley and then I found you...you were trying to fight me, but I grabbed you and pushed you onto the table.  I strapped you down and I was assimilating you when I woke up.”  Beverly wiped his tears off his cheeks before gently cupping his face. 

“I’m here.  I’m not going anywhere.  I promise.”  Jean-Luc dropped his head to her shoulder and began to sob again.  Beverly wrapped her arms around Jean-Luc and rubbed circles on his back while he sobbed himself to sleep in her arms. 

Jean-Luc was surprised and a little embarrassed when he woke up in the morning and found himself tangled with Beverly.  He blushed when he realised his hand had worked its way under her shirt in their sleep and he was touching her bare back. He moved, and Beverly stirred. 

“Good morning, Jean-Luc.”

“Good morning. Beverly...I’m sorry about last night.  I....”  Beverly placed a finger over his lips to shush him. “No apologies needed.  Jean-Luc, what you’ve been through...it’s natural you need your friends.  It’s fine.  But...I think you should talk to Deanna, too.   You’re on light duties today, why don’t we have breakfast and then I can walk with you to the bridge.”  Beverly stretched against him and he groaned. “Uhm....Beverly....don’t do that.”  Beverly blushed.  “Sorry.  I’ll uh....just borrow your shower.  Can you replicate me a clean uniform?” 

“Sure.” 

“Hmm...Why don’t I bring some of my clothing over later today.”  Jean-Luc gave her a puzzled look. “Why would you do that?” 

“Well, I’m not about to let you sleep alone tonight unless you fancy sleeping in my quarters tonight.”  Jean-Luc reached out and caught Beverly’s hand as she stood up from the bed and stretched again.  “Beverly, honestly....there’s no need....I’ll be fine...”

“Hmm. Let your doctor be the judge of that.” 

###

Jean-Luc perched on the edge of his sofa in his Ready Room with a cup of tea balanced on his knees and Deanna Troi next to him.  “I don’t know where to begin.”

“Sometimes it just helps to have someone to talk to.  We can talk about whatever you want to talk about.  What happened when they brought you to the Borg ship?” 

“They seemed interested in me.  I suppose it goes back to when Q brought us to them accidentally.  They decided I would be their locutus....their mouthpiece.  They deemed that I was the locutus of the _Enterprise_ and since this is the flagship, I must speak for the Federation as well.” Deanna’s eyebrows went up.

“Ah, hence your name Locutus.”  Jean-Luc gave her a wry grin. “I daresay I must have named myself somehow.” 

“Did you know what was happening?”

“Every second.  It was like my...essence if you will was pushed to one side and I was aware of everything that my body was doing and saying as Locutus...it...he...had access to all my thoughts and mannerisms, but I couldn’t break through to control him until Data connected to me.

“Counsellor....Deanna....I killed so many people.  Not me directly, though I know Locutus killed many but it was my information that brought the destruction of so many ships...my friends...my old comrades....” a tear slipped from Jean-Luc’s eyes and he hastily wiped it away. 

“Captain, you’re allowed to grieve and be upset.”

“I...oh god, how many children did I leave orphans? How many people did I leave widowed?  Because I allowed the Borg to take me...to take my thoughts...my knowledge...” Jean-Luc quickly deteriorated and Deanna could feel the sorrow emanating from her Captain. 

“You could do something for them.”  Jean-Luc looked up.  “I can’t bring their parents back from the dead.”

“Well, no.  But perhaps a charity could be started to assist any children who lost one or both parents?  I know Starfleet would take care of them, but there might be things  Starfleet can’t help with.” Jean-Luc nodded.  It wouldn’t be the first time he had set up a fund for a child.  Jean-Luc had set up a secret fund for Wesley after Jack had died under his command.  Of course, Beverly had no idea the money actually came from Jean-Luc, Walker,  and a few of the officers from the _Stargazer_ , and he would never admit to it.  But he knew Wesley had a savings account to fall back on if he ever needed it  and he knew the deposits had helped Beverly through some rough spots. 

 “That would be a good idea.  I should....talk to someone about that...” 

“You could publicise it so other people could donate.”  Jean-Luc shook his head at his counsellor.  “No, I don’t think so.  I don’t think anyone wants to see my face right now.  Even some of our crew flinch when they see me walk past them.” 

“It’s going to take them some time to accept that you didn’t do what Locutus did.” 

“I know.  It’s just...I’m sorry, I can’t put it into words.”  Deanna softly smiled at her Captain. “It’s alright, Sir.  You’ll be able to talk about it eventually.” 

###

Beverly was setting the table when Jean-Luc entered his quarters later that evening and he smiled when he saw her.  “I hope you don’t mind, I used my access codes to get in.” 

“No, not at all.  I see you’re making dinner for us again.”  Beverly snorted. “Well, replicated is hardly _cooking_.  One of these days, I will cook a proper meal for you again.”  Jean-Luc smiled. Some of his happiest memories after Jack had died were the times he would visit Beverly and Wesley and Beverly would cook dinner for them and Wesley would ask Jean-Luc to read him a story or tell him a story about his father.  “You really are a good cook, Beverly.”

“Thanks. One of these days, I’ll find time to cook on the ship.”

They ate in relative silence.  Jean-Luc had pulled a bottle of wine out of his stash and they sat in companionable silence after dinner on the settee.  Jean-Luc’s arm extended along the back of the chair just far enough that his fingertips brushed against Beverly’s shoulder.  Jean-L uc cleared his throat. “Would you like me to put on some music?”

“You don’t need to entertain me, Jean-Luc.”

“I know.  I just thought you might like to dance with me?”  Jean-Luc studied his wine when he asked so she wouldn’t see the look on his face, but she could make a guess he was missing human contact.  She grinned.  “But you always say you don’t like to dance whenever we’re at a diplomatic function.”

“I don’t want anyone to step on my toes....and I only want to dance with you.”  Beverly blushed but nodded and reached out for his hand. “Let’s dance, Jean-Luc.”

When they went to bed, Jean-Luc wrapped himself around Beverly and took comfort from her warmth, but he was still plagued by the nightmares of the Borg. He woke with a scream, but Beverly was next to him and soothed him back to sleep. 

On the third night,  he couldn’t get back to sleep and started telling Beverly everything.  Sure, he had talked a lot through with Deanna, but Beverly was his best friend and the woman he loved so the words just flowed out. 

“It was awful.  Beverly...I knew who I was and yet I could do nothing while the Borg took everything that I knew about the ship, about the crew...about you...and used it.”  Beverly tried to keep her tears in check as he told her everything . _My poor Jean-Luc. Mine? When did_ that _happen?_

“...and I don’t even feel human anymore, Beverly. I feel like a machine.”  He finished and looked over at her imploringly. 

Beverly did the only thing she could think of.  She leaned over and captured his lips in a tender kiss.  Not the kiss of friendship, but a kiss between lovers.  When she broke off the kiss, she looked into his eyes.  “Now how do you feel?”

“Oh, Beverly...”  Jean-Luc kissed her back and pulled her into his lap, deepening the kiss.  Beverly merely raised her eyebrows when Jean-Luc’s hands slid to her hips and started inching up the nightgown she had worn that night.  When he had the gown up to her chin, he broke off their kiss and moved his lips to her breasts, causing her to moan.  He tugged her nightgown off the whole way and he snaked a hand down her body and was surprised when he didn’t meet the resistance of a pair of knickers.

“I don’t sleep in knickers.”  He raised his eyebrows and grinned.  He rolled them over and continued to explore her body with his lips and fingers.  His fingers brushed against her damp curls and she bucked against his hand. “Yes, oh Jean-Luc...yes.” 

He didn’t need a further invitation and soon she was writhing under his fingers.  She cried out and pawed at his pyjamas.  “Beverly....Beverly...I want to make love with you.” 

“Yes.”  She helped him remove his pyjamas and when he entered her he felt the cacophony of emotions roll over him as he joined with the woman he loved, but would never admit loving.

He reached his climax and helped Beverly reach her own before he collapsed on top of her and gently rolled over with her in his arms.  He kissed her soundly.  She smiled. “Now do you feel human?” 

He could only grin and kiss her temple in response. 

###

“You seem more content today, Captain. What changed?”  Jean-Luc ducked his head to avoid looking at Deanna.  “I, ah, had a good night’s sleep last night.”  He grinned to himself remembering last night.  After they had made love they had fallen asleep together and in the morning they had shared a shower.  Beverly was going to stay with him again that night, and he found himself for once in his life counting down the time left on his duty shift.

“I see.  Any nightmares?” 

“No. Well, one, but I was able to handle it this time.”  Deanna smiled.   “Good.  You seem to be making good progress in such a short amount of time.  How are your injuries?”

“Beverly said she’ll check them this afternoon.  I still have a slight headache sometimes though.”  

“And do you still hear the Borg?”

“No.  The voices are gone.  They still haunt my dreams, but....I’m getting there.”

“I’m pleased to hear it, Captain.  You know, while the ship is docked at McKinley, you should take the time to go somewhere to recuperate.” 

“I’ll, ah, consider it, Counsellor. But really, my place is on the ship.” 

“Sir, the ship will be docked.  I’m sure Commander Riker can handle things for a week.”  Jean-Luc frowned.  “Hmm. Like I said, I’ll consider it.”

“That’s all I ask, Captain.”

###

“Where do you think you might go? Back to Risa?”  Beverly drew one knee up and rested her chin on it, grinning at Jean-Luc.

“Oh, no. Not Risa. Definitely not.”  He shuddered.  “Besides,  I’m not sure that’s a good place to go considering....”  he trailed off.  “Considering what, Jean-Luc?”

“Considering us, Beverly.”  Beverly smugly smiled as Jean-Luc laced his fingers with hers. “Oh, I see.  So...we are an ‘us’?”

“If you want to be.”  He drew her hand to his lips and kissed her fingers.  “Hmm, do you want to be?”

“Oh, yes, Beverly.  I’ve wanted to be with you for a long time.” 

“Me too.”   Beverly turned her head and Jean-Luc captured her lips in a slow kiss.  “Beverly, can we keep this to ourselves for a little while?  It’s not that I don’t want people to know we are together, I just...”

“Want to enjoy this?  I agree, but I think we should tell Wesley.”  Jean-Luc nodded. Telling Wesley made sense.

“I was thinking I might go to La Barre. Visit my family...”  Beverly gently stroked his hand. “I thought you and your brother don’t speak?”

“We don’t but I feel like I need to go see him.  His wife and I have kept up correspondence, and their son, Rene, has started sending me messages.”  Beverly nodded.  And perhaps he would reconcile with his brother. 

“How long would you go for?”

“I don’t know.  I don’t want to leave you...”  Beverly grinned. “Jean-Luc, I’ll be fine. I’m a big girl and I can handle my boyfriend going away for a few days.”

“Boyfriend?”

“Would you prefer manfriend?”  Jean-Luc chuckled. “I take your point.  So...you’re my girlfriend?”  Beverly nodded.  “I think I could get used to that.”  Beverly let out a yawn.  “Mm, sorry, Jean-Luc. “  he smirked.  “Long night last night?”

“Oh, something like that.  Come on, let’s go to bed.” 

Wesley took his mother’s new relationship in stride.  “Honestly, Mom.  I thought you were dating the Captain years ago.”

“You did?”

“Yeah. And Mom?  I’m really happy for you.  Even if I thought you were dating him already, I’m happy that you are now...if that makes sense.”

“Perfect sense, Wes.” 

###

Beverly was feeling a little queasy.  She thought nothing of it and gave herself a hypospay of anti-nausea, figuring she must have picked up a bug from one of her patients.  When the feelings didn’t subside after a few days, Beverly frowned and scanned herself with a tricorder.  Her eyes went wide as she saw the results on the tricorder.  _Really? But how?_   Beverly scanned her own medical records and paused.  Her implant ran out four months ago.  She wondered what Jean-Luc would say when she told him.  She didn’t _want_ to become a single parent again, but if she had to....well, she supposed she could leave the ship and go back to Starfleet Medical if it came to that. 

Beverly and Jean-Luc were eating dinner together in his quarters, where the couple had been spending the majority of their time.  Jean-Luc would be departing tomorrow for a week in La Barre, and Beverly decided she needed to tell him  before he left. 

“Bev, you’re being quiet. Is something alright?”

“Yes..well, no.  I mean...yes...I don’t know?”  Jean-Luc reached across the table and took her hand in his and gave it a squeeze.  “No matter what, I’m here for you.” 

“I hope so.  I mean, this is partially _your_ fault.”

“My fault?  My love, what have I done?”  Beverly grinned. “Well, for starters, you had to go and get stabbed by a Nausicaan.”

“Beverly, that happened....that happened over twenty years ago...almost thirty. What does that have to do with anything ? Is my second replacement faulty?” 

“No, nothing like that.  It’s more what you can’t have because of your artificial heart.”  Jean-Luc puzzled over her statement for a minute. “I can’t think of anything, Bev.” 

“Birth control.”

“Birth control?”  Beverly nodded.  “Birth control.”

“Beverly....are you trying to tell me...are we?”  She slowly nodded.  “We are. About eight weeks if my tricorder scan is correct.” 

“ _Mon Dieu._ And what do you want....”

“To do?  Raise it, of course.  With or without you, but I would prefer with.”  Jean-Luc smiled.  “I’d like that too.  Marry me?”

“Why? Because I’m having your baby? No.” 

“But...”

“Jean-Luc, you haven’t told me how you feel about me.  How do you expect me to accept a marriage proposal?”

“But you know how I feel.”

“I do.  But I need you to tell me.”

“I....I can’t.  But...a baby?” Beverly nodded again. “Oh Beverly,   I’m overjoyed.”  Jean-Luc stood up from his seat and walked around the table to Beverly where he pulled her to her feet and held her close.  He kissed her.  “A baby.  _Our_ baby.” 

“Yes, my love.  Our baby.”

 

 

 

 


End file.
